


The One Where Lexa is Pregnant

by buk19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang stumbles on a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom on the eve of Octavia's wedding day. Who's pregnant and whose baby is it?! </p><p>(Spoiler it's totally Lexa and Clarke).</p><p>OR</p><p>I've been watching way too much 'Friends' and decided to make a quick fic based on a few episodes with my own spin. (Pretty self explanatory so you'll be able to follow it even if you don't watch Friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Lexa is Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so it's 3am and I'm much too tired to get edit this. I typed it out in one sitting so I'm not sure if it's any good but nevertheless enjoy and as per usual my apologies for any mistakes :)
> 
> Also, it's important to note that I changed all the character's last names to those in the TV show. Some of the lines in the start of the fic are similar or exactly the same as in the episodes. I don't own anything haha just gotta stress that. The fic takes it's own spin after awhile so it's not exactly like the show.
> 
> Anyways, here are the characters:
> 
> Lexa as Rachel  
> Clarke as Ross  
> Raven as Phoebe  
> Octavia as Monica  
> Lincoln as Chandler  
> Anya as Joey

The six friends who have been through it all, all the laughs, tears, heartbreak, and hijinks sit together sipping their coffees one last time before the sweethearts of the friend group Octavia and Lincoln are set to get married. Octavia and Lincoln have been dating since Clarke’s wedding in London to Luna (and boy what a short lived marriage that was with Clarke saying Lexa’s name instead of her bride to be at the altars). Anyways, Octavia and Lincoln started sleeping together then and have been together in the years since. They are made for eachother and everyone sees that (even Clarke who was initially reluctant to let her best friend Lincoln date her little sister).

“Wow this is the last time all six of us will be sitting in the coffee house single.” Octavia cheerily says, snuggling into Lincoln’s embrace. It’s night before their wedding and the whole group decided to grab a quick cup of coffee at their favorite coffee shop below their apartment building after the rehearsal dinner.

“Unless you two get a divorce.” Clarke quips.

“You would know a lot about that subject.” Anya teases and the whole group laughs. Clarke is known as the serial marryer in the group because when she falls, she falls _hard._ First marriage was to Niylah Willick. Second marriage was to the love of her life Lexa Green (though neither remember their drunken nuptials). And the third short lived marriage was to Luna Waltham (but that started in chaos when she slipped up and proclaimed ‘I take the Lexa as my lawfully wedded wife’ instead of Luna).

You have to understand, Clarke has been in love with her little sister’s best friend Lexa Green since high school when Clarke was just a nerd nobody noticed and Lexa was little Ms. Popular. Once Clarke got to college though, puberty finally hit and she became toned and her face cleared up. Enter Niylah Willick. They met on the tennis team and married a few years later when Clarke was in her first year of grad school for paleontology. Grad school was rough on their marriage and later that year, Clarke found out Niylah had been cheating on her throughout the marriage with some guy who worked out at her gym. Clarke was devastated, mainly because she had one divorce under her belt and she wasn’t even 25. But deep down, the blonde knew that she gave her heart away a long time ago to none other than Lexa Green.

Same day Clarke moved out of her apartment she shared with Niylah and got her divorce, in walks Lexa Green back into her life..in a wedding dress no less. Turns out Lexa was set to be married to some dentist named Costia Farber when she ran away from the church and straight back to her college best friend Octavia Gellar. As soon as Clarke saw her, she knew she was done for. The love of her life just walked back into her life and she wasn’t going to let her go this time. They have certainly had their ups and downs in the past 8 years. They mutually pined for each other, dated, were on a break, stopped dating, mutually pined, dated again, stopped dating, accidentally got married in Vegas, pined some more, got divorced, and now they’re in well..limbo. You see what none of their friends know is that Lexa and Clarke slept together a few weeks ago..again. They both agreed it was a one time thing but both secretly want it to be more. They both are each other’s kryptonite..true loves if you will but they’re just too stubborn and inept at communication to realize it.

“I can’t help that I wear my heart on my sleeve.” Clarke mocks offense and jokes back.

“I think your heart lives somewhere else a little lower.” Lincoln jokes and Clarke playfully punches him. The friends get banter back and forth like always but Lexa is unusually quiet. Clarke takes notice because of course...Clarke notices everything about Lexa. She makes a mental note to take to Lexa later. 

“Alright girls come on, we have a wedding to get ready for. And the groom can’t see the bride after 12. It’s bad luck.” Octavia gets up and signals for Lexa and Raven to follow her out. She quickly pecks Lincoln on the lips before clearing the table in typical Octavia fashion. Lexa is about to follow her two best friends out when she feels a hand gently grab her wrist. Lexa whirls around and sees Clarke. Clarke with her green eyes and shy smile. God, she loves that girl so much it hurts.

“Hey Lexa, are you alright?” Clarke worriedly whispers to her and Lexa timidly smiles. Clarke always can tell when something is wrong with her. The older blonde is so affectionate and loving. And Lexa really wishes she could tell her what’s happening. But she just can’t. Not yet at least. She has to wait until Octavia’s wedding is over. She refuses to steal her best friend’s thunder. 

“Yeah peachy.” Lexa croaks out and tries her best to plaster a happy smile on her face. Clarke doesn’t buy it though and just as she’s about to refute that Lexa so _isn’t_ fine, Octavia calls out to Lexa to hurry up.

“I’ll see you at the wedding Clarke.” Lexa mumbles out before scurrying to catch up to Octavia and Raven, leaving a confused and worried Clarke behind.

///

A few hours later, Octavia is in the living room cleaning..as per usual. Octavia is a little ball of stress, making sure everything is perfect. So what does the petite woman do when she’s stress? Well she cleans of course. 

“O, you have to calm down everything will be perfect.” Lexa assures her.

“Yes the spirit of my old cat Julio agrees with Lexa.” Raven blankly proclaims as she flips through the channels of the TV. Lexa and Octavia barely spare her an odd glance as they have become accustomed to Raven’s quirky personality. 

“Oh! Maybe I’ll wax these floors real quick. Yeah! That’s what I’m going to do.” Octavia hurries off to get her cleaning supplies. Lexa just shakes her head and sits down on the couch next to Raven. 

“Lexa, I’m going to start in your room since you never clean.” Octavia calls out and excitedly runs into Lexa’s room clad in yellow rubber gloves and cleaning supplies.

A few seconds later, Lexa gets a phone call from Clarke. The brunette frowns for a second and contemplates getting up to go somewhere private to take the call but Raven has already seen the caller ID and is looking at her curiously.

“Hey Clarke. What’s up?” Lexa tries her best to sound casual.

“Lexa..look we have a slight problem.” Clarke worriedly says although it’s hard to hear with all the background music blasting through the phone speakers.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa cautiously says.

“Lincoln is gone.”

Oh shit. Well if anything could go wrong the night before a wedding, it would definitely be losing the groom.

///

Lexa and Raven were able to get Octavia to go to sleep rather early and without alerting her to the fact that her future husband is missing. Clarke informed them that her and Anya took Lincoln out for a few beers on his “last night of freedom.” A few beers turned into more than a few and soon enough Lincoln was ranting about his fear of commitment. 20 minutes later, the tall muscular man was nowhere to be seen. The group decides not to tell Octavia because it’ll only freak the girl out as Lincoln has a past of being wary of commitment. Lincoln’s mother Indra and father Gustus were not the perfect couple before their divorce and because of that, Lincoln grew up scared of commitment. Octavia is the first real genuine relationship he’s ever really been in. 

Lexa and Raven wake up groggily on the couch the Octavia squealing and jumping around that it’s her wedding day. Lexa shoots up and immediately calls Clarke once Octavia runs into her room to start getting ready.

“Any sign of him?” Lexa whispers with Raven pressing her ear to the phone as well.

“No. I’m not sure where else to look.” Clarke says and Lexa can just imagine the blonde nervously rubbing the nape of her neck.. it’s what Clarke does when she’s anxious.

“Did you try his work?” Raven suggests.

“No. Do you really think he would go there?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

“Okay. Me and Anya will go check now.”

“Alright keep us posted.”

The phone call ends and Lexa is freaking out, pacing and biting her fingernails.

“Lexa, you have to calm down.” Raven calmly states.

“I can’t! I just keep picturing O all dressed up at the altar waiting for someone who's not going to show up and then she will have to take the dress off and-”

“Shhh you can’t do this here! She’ll hear you. Just follow me.” Raven hushes the brunette and pulls her into the bathroom. Lexa is tearing up and rubbing furiously at her eyes to make the tears stop. It’s important to note that Lexa never cries… _ever_.

“You have to pull yourself together. Octavia can’t see you like this. She’ll know something's up.”

“I know. I know. You’re right.” Lexa starts looking around the bathroom sink for tissues. “Where are the tissues?! Can you grab me some toilet paper?” Lexa mumbles and Raven nods, reaching for the toilet paper. When she finds that there’s none left on the roll, she shrugs and grabs a tissue from the bathroom trash and hands it to Lexa. Typical Raven. Lexa grabs it and thanks her before wiping her face and looking in the mirror at her puffy eyes.

“Can I have another Rae?” Lexa says, not paying attention to the fact that Raven is literally picking these tissues from the trash.

“Sure.” Raven shrugs and digs in the trash for another when she gasps.

“What is it?” Lexa says, finally turning her attention to Raven. Raven gets up from sitting on the toilet and is holding a pregnancy test. 

“There was a pregnancy test in the trash and it’s positive.” Raven says with her eyes wide. Her brown pools meet Lexa’s fearful gaze. “Oh my god.”

“Raven..I” Lexa stutters.

“Octavia’s pregnant.”

Lexa, too scared to speak, decides to just stay silent and gently nod. She’s not ready to tell people yet..especially since she hasn’t told Clarke.

Raven throws the pregnancy test back in the trash and sits on the toilet. Lexa patiently waits for her to speak again.

“Hey do you know what birth control Octavia is on?” Raven blankly asks.

“No why?” The emotional brunette hesitantly responds.

“Just for the future...this is hardly a commercial for it.” 

Lexa’s phone rings and it’s Clarke. The brunette picks up and Raven presses her ear to the phone again.

“Any news?”

“Yeah we found him. He was passed out on the desk in his office. Turns out in his drunken stupor, he remembered he forgot his cufflinks at his office. When he got here, he decided that it was a great idea to take a quick nap that turned into a full blown deep slumber. We’ve got him. Don’t worry. The wedding can go on as planned.”

“Oh my god. That’s so great! Okay we will see you all soon.” Lexa excitedly says before hanging up the phone. At that exact moment, Octavia decides to barge into the bathroom.

“Come on you two! It’s only my wedding day and all.” 

Lexa and Raven help Octavia as Clarke and Anya help Lincoln respectively get dressed for the most important day in either of their lives.

///

Octavia is getting the finishing touches of her hair done when the hair stylist runs out of bobbie pins. The tiny brunette turns into a full blown bridezilla in that moment and Raven and Lexa hurry out into the hotel hallway to find some more pins.

At the same time, Lincoln is nervously pacing the halls and sneaks into the ice room for a quick cigarette to soothe his nerves. Lincoln doesn’t smoke often as he knows it’s bad for him but he figures today he might as well make an exception.

“God those pregnancy hormones are making Octavia crazy. I wonder how far along she is.” Raven says into the hallway with walls that causes her voice to echo loudly.

“Shh Rae lower your voice.”

“Oh relax. She’ll be showing soon enough. Besides, Octavia being pregnant isn’t a bad thing. Her and Lincoln are in a stable committed relationship and they’re about to get married.”

The two girls continue down the hallway not realizing anyone heard their conversation but of course Lincon, who was in the ice room right near them did.

///

Clarke is pacing the hallways. Lincoln is missing...again! He was there one minute and the next he disappeared and she has been looking all over for a half hour. This isn’t good at all. The wedding is in a half hour!

“Hey Clarke. What’s wrong with you?” Rae mumbles while eating some of the appetizers she snuck from the wedding hall.

“I can’t find Lincoln again!”

“What??” Raven spits out her food. “Wait he’s right there.” Raven points to Lincoln who is hurrying down the hallway with a bag in his hand. Clarke narrows her eyes and sprints after him. 

“Hey!” Clarke calls out and punches him in the gut. “You’re not abandoning my sister on your wedding day!” Clarke growls out. Lincoln is on the floor groaning in pain. Clarke was sure not to hit him in the face because of the wedding pictures. Oh how conscious of her.

“What? What are you talking about? I just went to the gift shop.” Lincoln wheezes out as he tries to catch his breathe.

“What did you need from the gift shop? So help me god, if you’re lying I’ll-” Clarke growls out. She’s always been overprotective of her baby sister.

“Clarke! I know.” Lincoln calmly states as he gets up and dusts himself off.

“You know?” Clarke tilts her head in confusion.

“You know.” Raven’s eyes grow as wide as saucers as she jumps around happy.

“What am I missing?” Clarke asks, looking around at both of her friends with confusion evident on her face.

Lincoln smiles and pulls out a onesie from the gift shop bag. “I know that Octavia is pregnant.”

Clarke’s mouth drops to the floor. Her baby sister is pregnant with her best friend’s baby? Clarke’s furrowed brows and frown transitions to a wide toothy grin.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations. How are you not freaking out?” Clarke says in amazement as she hugs her best friend.

“Honestly at first I was..but I mean we want kids eventually. Would it be more convenient if this was happening a few years down the line? Sure. But life isn’t convenient and planned. I love Octavia and I’ll love this baby.”

“Speaking of loving Octavia, you have a wedding to get to buddy!” Raven calls out when she realizes they only have 5 minutes before the wedding is suppose to start. One thing is for sure, they will all always remember Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding day.

///

The wedding is beautiful with Anya officiating. Everyone tears up, even Lexa and that’s saying a lot. Finally it’s time for pictures. The six of the friends stay behind as they are all in the wedding party and are needed for the wedding photos.

Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln stand for the first picture. Clarke can’t contain her excitement at the prospect of being an aunt in any longer.

“I just wanted to say that I know you’re pregnant and I’m so happy for you!” Clarke tightly hugs her confused sister.

“Wait what? I’m not pregnant.” Octavia states as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. 

“You’re not?” Lincoln inquires from behind, equally confused.

“No I’m not. Wait Clarke, you didn’t tell Mom and Dad did you?!” Octavia glares at her sister. Clarke was always the favorite and had a habit of telling their parent’s everything.

“What? Of course not! How could you-” Clarke chokes on her words and Octavia just narrows her eyes further. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” Clarke nervously mumbles before running to tell her parents that Octavia is _not_ pregnant.

Once Clarke leaves, Raven and Lexa go up for pictures with the bride and bridesmaid.

“Hey Tav, why did you tell Clarke you’re not pregnant?” Raven asks, not paying attention to how pale Lexa looks right now.

“Um because I’m not pregnant? Why does everyone think I’m pregnant?!”

“Because we found a positive test in the bathroom and if it’s not yours-” Raven glances over to Lexa and finally sees it. Lexa is the one who’s pregnant. Raven mentally scolds herself for not seeing the telltale nervousness on Lexa’s face sooner. Obviously, Lexa doesn’t want it out there yet that she’s pregnant. So Raven decides to cover for her the best way she can.

“It’s mine. I’m the one who’s pregnant.” Raven finishes her own sentence with a lie.

“Wait what?” Octavia and Lincoln say in unison.

“Yes. It is true, I Raven Buffay, am with child. I didn’t want to say anything and take away from your big day.” Raven tries so hard to suppress the laugh trying so desperately to escape her mouth. Man, she can’t lie for the life of her.

“So instead, you said I was pregnant?” Octavia unsurely says. If anyone else said this story, she wouldn’t believe it. But it’s Raven so of course she believes it.

“Wait who’s is it?” Lincoln asks and Raven stumbles for a second.

“I uh can’t say.”

“Why?” The newly married couple asks in unison.

“Because he’s famous.”

Octavia looks at her incredulously. “Who is he?”

“Ok ok fine I admit it. It’s Seth Rogen.”

“Seth Rogen is the father of your baby? But he has a wife, Raven.”

“What?! He never said that to me. Excuse me I have a phone call to make.” Raven mocks shock and hurries off leaving three very confused friends and one very thankful friend in her wake. What did I tell ya? Nobody will ever forget today.

///

While Octavia and Lincoln are having their first dance as a married couple, Lexa and Raven are at the bar talking in hushed voices. Both girls looked off once they got to the table. Clarke keeps staring at the two girls, wondering what’s wrong and if Lexa is okay. Her thoughts always go back to Lexa.

“You’re going to burn a hole in the back of your girl’s head.” Anya mumbles as she chomps down on some food. Anya is always eating food and yet remains in perfect shape.

“What? No I … I just want to know what’s wrong. She usually talks to me if something is up.”

“Well maybe it has nothing to do with Lexa. I mean Raven is the pregnant one after all.”

“What?! Raven is pregnant??” Clarke asks with eyes wide and a mouth open wide. Anya nods as her eyes catch a cute redhead from another table.

“Yep.” Anya says, the ‘p’ making a popping sound. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a hot redhead I’ve been eyeing and I want a closer look.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head at her shameless friend. Anya is the living breathing definition of a player.

Clarke pulls her attention back to her favorite brunette and decides to rip the bandaid off and approach. There has been a weird tension between them the last few weeks and she can’t help thinking it has to do with the fact that they slept together. Being with Lexa again, made her feel alive. Lexa is her soulmate. Admittedly, they’ve been through their fair share of drama but she loves Lexa. Always have and always will. She hopes Lexa still feels the same for her. She thought that maybe they could start up again but Lexa has been so distant the last week. To say the least, Clarke is confused.

"Really Raven... Seth Rogen is the only person you could think of?" Lexa smiles a little and shakes her head. Only Raven.

"Hey what can I say? I panicked and the only two people I could think of was Seth Rogen and Ricky Martin."

Lexa heartily laughs before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well regardless, your intentions were pure. Thank you for covering for me. I just..I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." 

Raven nods as she down a shot. “So I’m assuming it’s Clarke’s.”

Before Lexa can say anything, a voice from behind cuts her off.

“What’s mine?” Lexa’s eye grow wide and Raven chokes on her whiskey.

“Clarke..” Lexa quickly turns around and scans Clarke’s smiling face. Ok so Clarke only heard the ending of Raven’s excited squeals. She didn’t hear the part about Lexa being pregnant with her child. Lexa lets out a relieved sigh.

“Yeah? What were you guys talking about?” Clarke looks between the two girls. Something is very wrong with Lexa. She’s pale. 

“Oh nothing here nor there.” Raven uncomfortably mumbles. “Excuse me I have to go call my lover Seth Rogen.” 

Clarke sits in the barstool Raven left behind and gently places her hand over Lexa’s. Lexa looks up in her eyes and Clarke realizes her favorite green pools are filled with vulnerability. 

“Lex..now I know something’s wrong. I know you better than I know myself. Please..you can talk to me.” Clarke softly says and for Lexa, the whole world melts away. She loves Clarke. She never really stopped. Through all the heartbreak and drama, her love for Clarke has always stayed a constant. And now she’s pregnant with her baby. They made a tiny little human with their love. She desperately hopes Clarke will react well. Lexa knows Clarke will be there for her, but she doesn’t just want to co parent with Clarke. She wants to be with her once again...hopefully forever this time.

“It’s just...well I’m-”

“Hey love birds! Come get on the dance floor!” Anya calls out, successfully ending their little moments. Lexa shakes her head, at a bar at her best friend’s wedding is not where she plans on telling Clarke about being pregnant with her child.

The two dance for awhile before a little girl cuts in and asks Clarke for a dance. Clarke of course accepts and Lexa smiles watching Clarke dance with the little girl. It makes her heart ache in the most pleasant of ways. Lexa imagines Clarke dancing with their future little girl or boy and it makes her heart flutter. Clarke and Lexa lock eyes and a multitude of emotions pass through their loving gaze.

“Hey you. Seems to me you’ve got heart eyes for my sister again.” Octavia half jokingly says as she sits down next to Lexa.

“Hmm?” Lexa says while never breaking her gaze with Clarke. 

“Hello earth to Lexa.” Octavia exclaims as she swats her hand in her best friend’s face.

“What? Sorry what were you saying O?”

“I was asking if your never ending on again off again saga with my older sister is finally on again.”

Lexa chuckles because it’s the truth. Her and Clarke have been to hell and back but in Lexa’s fairest of opinions, it has only made them stronger. It has shown them that they only want each other and nobody else. Besides, no matter the status of their relationship, there was never a lacking of love between the two. Even when they had other partners, they always loved one another. Lexa fully believes in her heart that if they ever do get back together, her and Clarke will stay together for life this time.

“We aren’t together..” Lexa sadly mumbles, absentmindedly grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiter’s trays.

“Sleeping together then?” Octavia lightly probes but stops when she sees how pale and nervous Lexa looks. “Hey are you okay?” 

Lexa nods and eagerly sips her champagne, but then she realizes she can’t drink! She’s pregnant. Lexa spits out the drink into the glass and Octavia looks at her curiously. When Lexa guiltily looks back over at her, Octavia knows.

“Holy shit! Raven isn’t the one who’s pregnant is she?!” Octavia all but screams and Lexa desperately tries to shush her. She doesn’t want Clarke to find out like this.

Lexa shakes her head and Octavia mouth drops to the floor as she claps like a seal in excitement.

“Oh my god! I’m going to be an auntie!!” Octavia excitedly screams and hugs her friend.

“Octavia you have to be quiet. Clarke doesn’t know yet.”

“Why haven’t you told her? You know she loves kids and more importantly she loves you.”

Lexa bites her cheek. She wants to believe more than anything that Clarke still loves her but she’s not sure.

“I didn’t lie before, we aren’t together. We slept together once weeks ago.”

“What?? When was this?!”

“Well..” Lexa sighs. This is going to be a long night.

_A Few Weeks Ago…_

_Clarke and Lexa are lounging at Clarke’s apartment. Anya and Raven had tickets for a hockey game and Lincoln and Octavia were out on a date night. Both girls decided they wanted to do something so of course Clarke decided they should watch some documentaries because that screams fun Saturday night. Lexa couldn’t find it in her to refuse though. She was suppose to go on a date with some girl named Mel she met at the coffee shop but she canceled as soon as Clarke texted her to hangout._

_Her and Clarke were growing close again. Clarke distanced herself a bit while Lexa was dating her much younger assistant Harper. It hurt Clarke too much to watch Lexa with someone else but she wanted Lexa happy. So if she found happiness with someone else then okay. But once her and Harper broke up, Clarke was around more. Lexa only started dating Harper because Clarke was dating someone else before. That was the cycle with them. They really only dated other people to try and get over one another when the other was in a relationship. Every road leads back to each other though it seems._

_So here they are yet again. Clarke is shuffling on the couch, clearly uncomfortable._

_“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks as she looks over at the ever moving blonde._

_“Me? Oh nothing..I just can’t find a comfortable position.” Clarke mumbles. Lexa chuckles because she knows how much of a baby Clarke can be when she’s uncomfortable. Lexa wordlessly opens her arms and scoots to lay down on the couch. Clarke briefly looks at her as if she has three heads and Lexa rolls her eyes._

_“Come on Clarke, don’t make this weird. Just lay down on me like we always do.” Clarke nods and lays half on top of Lexa, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other entangled in her hair. Both girls close their eyes, they haven’t been in each other’s arms in so long and they miss the simple beauty of it so much._

_Midway through the second documentary, Lexa’s arm starts to fall asleep. She tries to shake Clarke but the girl is sound asleep. Lexa marvels at how cute the blonde is when she’s asleep. Lexa is hit with a wave of nostalgia. They’ve been in this position so many times before...although they’re much more clothes than usual. Suddenly, Lexa’s mind takes a turn from the sweet and loving to the naughty and lustful. She starts imagining skin on skin and Clarke’s skillful tongue in places not appropriate for ‘just friend.’ Lexa feels very very hot._

_“Clarke get up.” Clarke half asleep wakes up with a smile on her face._

_“Sorry baby.” Clarke murmurs before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa gasps in surprise and doesn’t have a chance to reciprocate before Clarke pulls away with wide eyes._

_“Oh god Lex. I’m so sorry. I thought I was still dreaming.” Clarke shyly admits.  
It seems Clarke is finally wide awake. Clarke tries to get off of Lexa, mortified that she just kissed Lexa. But Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist. Clarke looks at her curiously before catching the lustful look in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke moves to straddle the brunette and softly cups her cheeks._

_“Are you sure?” Clarke asks, just centimeters away from Lexa’s oh so plump lips. Hot breaths and too close but not close enough, Lexa takes the plunge and furiously kisses Clarke. The kiss is all teeth and tongue and desperation. Clarke and Lexa both release feral moans as their tongues dance against one another with Clarke occasionally sucks on the brunette’s tongue. Clarke subconsciously begins to grind against Lexa, seeking some friction. She can already feel herself growing hard by the second. This is what Lexa does to her. She can never seem to control herself around the brunette._

_Lexa tugs at Clarke’s t shirt and the blonde abruptly stops kissing the girl squirming underneath her to hastily throw the offending garment off. Lexa takes a quick moment to soak in the beauty of Clarke’s voluptuous breasts. Lexa has always been a sucker for Clarke’s very large and very perky boobs. It’s been too long since she’s seen them in real person and not just from replaying a memory. As Lexa continues to unabashedly stare, Clarke quickly unbuttons Lexa’s blouse and pulls it off of her. Clarke goes down to suck and lick the soft expanse of Lexa’s tan unblemished neck. Clarke gently nips at the skin and Lexa’s hips buck as she whines at the contact. Clarke’s fucking tongue is the best she’s ever had._

_Lexa unhooks Clarke’s bra and groans in pleasure when Clarke’s erect nipples rub up against her own warm skin._

_“Klark” Lexa mewls out as the blonde slowly sucks lower and lower on her body. Clarke reaches her own breasts and teases the brunette, making rough work of her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Lexa arches her chest up, closer to Clarke’s mouth. The blonde smirks before taking off her ex’s bra and sucking hard and fast. Her teeth lightly graze Lexa’s nipple in just the right way with just the right pressure and swipe of the tounge. Lexa’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she eagerly presses the blonde’s face further into her chest. Clarke releases her breast with a wet popping sound and smirks._

_“Well someone is very eager.” Clarke smugly says. She loves the reaction she gets from Lexa’s body. She hopes that she’s the only person who knows Lexa’s body this well...and she’s right. Nobody can make Lexa come like Clarke and vice versa._

_“Klaaaark..just shut up and fuck me.” Lexa whines._

_“I aim to please, commander.” Clarke says as her eyes turn darken with lust. Lexa is rarely vocal during sex, but when she is..she goes full ‘commander mode’ as Clarke likes to call it. And the blonde swears she’s never seen anything hotter._

_Clarke pulls off Lexa’s pants and teasingly kisses Lexa’s pussy through her thin lacy underwear. Lexa’s insides clench and she can’t help but stop from trying to grind hard against Clarke’s face. She can feel her ex’s breath through the fabric. She needs more. Clarke is teasing her and it’s all too much. When Clarke thinks Lexa is on the brink of shoving her own fingers inside her and riding them, Clarke quickly tears off her panties and works on taking off her own boxers and sweats._

_Both girls are naked and writhing. Clarke may have been teasing Lexa this whole time, but she’s not faring too well herself. Clarke is sure she’s harder than she’s ever been. The blonde runs her fingers through Lexa’s folds to see how wet she is. Satisfied, Clarke takes her fingers and goes to suck them clean, deciding last minute she’d much rather watch Lexa suck her own essence off her nimble fingers. Clarke moans while Lexa sucks and sucks on her fingers like her life depends on it. The blonde’s dick jumps out in anticipation of the brunette’s velvety walls. Lexa finally releases Clarke’s fingers and the blonde leans over Lexa and grabs her purse on the coffee table. Clarke pulls out a condom and quickly puts it on, much too excited._

_Once it’s on, Clarke grabs her throbbing cock and runs it over Lexa’s folds, gathering sufficient wetness. Lexa moans and screams out in pleasure whenever Clarke rubs her clit. The blonde pushes the head of her dick inside Lexa and grunts an ‘umph’ out before pushing the rest of her length in. Lexa hasn’t felt Clarke inside her in quite sometime. The brunette sharply inhales, growing used to Clarke’s big length penetrating her once more._

_“Fuck!” Lexa screams out as the blonde fully sheathes herself._

_“Are you okay?” Clarke pants out, her hot breath blanketing the shell of Lexa’s tiny cute little ears. Lexa’s heart warms. Clarke is always such a gentle and considerate lover. She will always put Lexa’s needs and wants above her own._

_“Yessss I’m more than okay. I just need a second. I feel so full.” Lexa is quivering as she sucks in all the air her lungs can take, her chest heaving. Clarke nods and rests cheek to cheek with Lexa until the brunette is ready again._

_“Okay. Move inside me baby. And don’t be gentle.” Lexa seductively whispers into Clarke’s ear, causing the blonde to shudder._

_“You’re so fucking sexy.” Clarke says as she grabs Lexa’s hips, pushing herself in even deeper. Lexa moans and wraps her legs above Clarke’s perfect sculpted ass. Clarke starts to move, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly back in. The blonde sets an agonizingly slow pace just to start out. Lexa closes her eyes and lets out shaky breaths, trying not to orgasm then and there. Clarke starts rutting into Lexa faster and harder just as Lexa asked her to. The blonde goes to massage her clit but Lexa stops her. “Wait wait Klark.”_

_Clarke slows down and stops her movements, gently tracing the sharp jawline of her love’s face._

_“Do you want to stop?” Clarke immediately asks but Lexa shakes her head._

_“No. I just want to change positions. Is that okay?” Lexa insecurely asks. Her and Clarke were always very open when it came to sex. Lexa’s favorite position was always the one with her legs rest on Clarke’s shoulder._

_Clarke catches on quickly to what Lexa wants...like she said before she knows Lexa’s body better than anyone else. After angling and changing positions accordingly so that Lexa’s calves are resting securely on Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke is kneeling ready to push inside her again. Clarke fully thrusts inside and sets a rough pace, pounding into her just like Lexa likes it. Clarke hits her g spot every time in the position and Lexa is full out screaming in pleasure. Lexa’s walls lure Clarke in deeper and deeper. The familiar coiling of in her lower stomach and tingling and curling of her toes start as Lexa teters on the edge of pure delirium and ecstasy. Her orgasm crashes into her as Clarke hips move jerkily before she finally releases as well. The sweaty blonde collapses on the flushed hot brunette after she shakily lets her toned putty legs fall to back on the cushions of the couch._

_“Fuck Lexa. I think the condom broke.” Clarke says as she quickly pulls out to examine the condom. Sure enough, the condom did break. Lexa bites her lip in worry and Clarke face contorts to a grimace._

_“Well shit.” Lexa murmurs, still trying to catch her breath. Clarke and Lexa have had sex without condoms many _many_ times before this. This wasn’t something they did too often and they’ve only had unprotected sex with each other. For a while, Lexa was on the pill but it made her really nauseous and bloated so she went off it. Both were tested frequently and haven’t been with any new partners since their last respective tests. And not to mention, Clarke’s sperm count is very very low. They said the chance of her being able to have children is highly improbable. It certainly wasn’t ideal but they figured they should be okay. _

_Clarke gets up and throws the broken condom away before cleaning up. Lexa is still laying completely naked on the couch, wiped out. Clarke smiles and presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead. Clarke throws on her boxers and baggy t shirt. She grabs a nearby blanket and covers Lexa. The brunette snuggles up in the blanket as Clarke sits on the floor next to her, affectionately staring at the green eyed goddess as she pushes a few untamed brown curls behind her ear._

_“Clarke.. was this just sex?” Lexa blurts out. She loves Clarke. She was in love with Clarke when she was with Harper. She only started dating Harper because Clarke started dating that fellow paleontologist. And that’s exactly why her relationship with Harper crashed and burned only a few months after Clarke ended things the dino doctor. She wants to be with Clarke, but after everything she doesn’t know if that’s still what Clarke wants. So she needs to know if this was just sex between old lovers craving physical intimacy or if this was something much more complex and emotional._

_Clarke is a little shocked that Lexa asked the question so straightforward and candidly but then again that’s just Lexa. She doesn’t beat around the bush. Of course Clarke wants it to be more than just sex but she’s not sure if that’s what Lexa wants. After all, she did just get out of a relationship with that 20 something year old Harper._

_“Well uh I … I think that..um” Clarke mentally curses herself for not being able to form a coherent sentence. Meanwhile Lexa is trying to keep the tears at bay. Clarke is nervous and doesn’t want to hurt her feelings but Lexa can tell that Clarke is at a loss for words. Of course this was just sex to Clarke. They haven’t been together romantically in so long. They’ve both been in other relationships since their last break up. Of course, this was just sex. Lexa inwardly reprimands herself for hoping it was anything else._

_“Because I think it’s best if it stays just as that.” Lexa hesitantly draws the sentence out, the words tasting bitter as soon as they leave her lips still swollen from kissing. She doesn’t want things to get awkward between her and Clarke if Clarke figures out that Lexa is still in love with her. If she can’t have Clarke as her lover, she’d rather have her as her friend than nothing at all._

_“Oh..yeah okay. I mean we um don’t want to mess our friendship up right?” Clarke paints a half smile on her face while her heart cracks inside. Of course this was just rebound sex for Lexa. Clarke was foolish to think that maybe Lexa still loved her._

_“Okay well.. I guess I should go.” Lexa says as she moves to get up, clutching the blanket to her chest._

_“You don’t have to.” Clarke says hopefully._

_“I know. But I have work to do in the morning.” Lexa makes an excuse as she picks up her clothes littering the floor._

_“Tomorrow is Sunday.” Clarke defeatedly mumbles and Lexa gulps and her eyes widen._

_“Right yeah but they still want me to come in and add some finishing touches to uh a project I’ve been working on.” Lexa talks really fast when she’s not telling the truth. Clarke nods sadly knowing full well that Lexa is lying just to get out of the apartment. The air between them is weird. Both girls think they’ve been rejected and their hearts are breaking. The one thing that Lexa and Clarke have never been good at is communicating. If they could just learn to talk to each other, they would be together for every day in this life and the next._

_Lexa leaves in a hurry with post sex hair and bruises scattering her neck. Clarke lets out a deep sigh when she leaves, already missing her addicting signature perfume and balmy warmth._

_///_

“Wow” Octavia mumbles.

“Yeah..”

“You two are so blind.” The bride shakes her head. Why can’t these two ever make it easy?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean my dumb idiotic sister is in love with you and for some reason you love her too!”

“No Tav..I think it was just a one time slip up.”

“Did you want it to be just a ‘one time slip up’?”

Lexa bites her lip, wondering if she should lie. She decides against it. She’s been lying enough tonight.

“God no.”

“Lexa! You’re so frustrating..why didn’t you tell her that then instead of saying it was _just_ sex?”

“Because I was giving her an easy out! It was obvious what it was to her. I was the stupid girl who thought it was meant more than it actually did.” Lexa whispers, vulnerability evident in her voice as she absentmindedly strokes her stomach.

“Oh Lex. Please just listen to me, my sister has loved you since high school. She never stopped loving you through her whole life. Why do you think she was never around when you were dating Harper?”

Lexa’s face scrunches up. She _did_ notice Clarke’s presence was severely limited those few months Harper was around but she just thought she was busy at work.

“You two have the horrible habit of jumping to conclusions. Remember the whole ‘we were on a break incident’?” Octavia might be trying to make her feel better, but bringing up that touchy subject isn’t helping.

“How could I forget?” Lexa sarcastically says, her bitter tone evident.

“Well what started that whole fiasco? Clarke was insecure about that bitch Ontari you worked with who kept putting the moves on you. And you two didn’t talk about it until it blew up in your faces. And then you two went on that silly ‘break’ and Raven mentioned that Ontari was at your house and Clarke jumped to conclusions and my dumbass sister fucked up big time. You guys never communicate! There’s no shortage of love between you two. Hell, you two could have been the ones walking down the aisle today. You don’t know how frustrating it is to see two people blindly in love with each other and see the same mistakes being repeated. Talk to her and see what happens if you fully put yourself on the line. I mean what do you have to lose? You’re already carrying her baby.” Octavia ends her dose of reality with some lighthearted teasing.

“I guess you do make a valid point.” Lexa murmurs, deep in thought.

“Fuck yeah I do! Oh and I am so happy to be an auntie but really?? The condom broke and you didn’t get the morning after pill?” Octavia asks incredulously to which Lexa just shrugs.

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t had sex without condoms before..” Lexa says as her face grows red. Octavia is her best friend and she’s talked about sex with her until she’s blue in the face. But she doesn’t talk about sex with Clarke to Clarke’s little sister. I’m sure neither girl would appreciate that.

“Okay la la la la I didn’t hear that.” Octavia closes her eyes and plugs her ears, hoping she’ll never hear another word about her sister’s sex life again.

Lexa chuckles until she sees Octavias eyes grow slightly. The bride quickly kisses Lexa on the cheek and whispers in her ear to “just rip the bandaid off and get it over with.” 

“Hey Lex. We didn’t get to finish our talk earlier.” Clarke says, a little breathlessly from all the dancing. 

“About that.. I actually need to talk to you about something. Not here though.” Lexa says while nervously staring at her palms.

“Okay..” Clarke says unsurely. “Well how about we go somewhere more private? I still have the key to the hotel room where Lincoln was getting ready. Does that work?”

“Yeah..yes. That’s good.” Lexa keepings nodding like a bobble head, trying not to act as nervous as she is but failing miserably.

The pair leaves the party and take the elevator upstairs in silence. Clarke wants to know what’s wrong but she doesn’t want to push Lexa. She knows Lexa will tell her soon enough. The former couple enters the room and sits at the table. Lexa is playing with her hands, looking anywhere but at Clarke. And the blonde is patiently waiting for Lexa to open up to her.

“So you’re probably wondering what I needed to talk to you about.” Lexa anxiously murmurs.

“Just a little curious yeah. But don’t rush yourself. Take your time.” Clarke assures her and takes a risk, leaning over to rest her hand on Lexa’s soft cheek. Lexa revels at the contact and briefly closes her eyes. Clarke’s touch makes her feel so good, even if it is just as simple and comforting as a gentle stroke of the cheek.

“Ok I’m just going to say it...I’m pregnant. I’m carrying your baby.” Lexa says with her eyes still shut. Clarke’s soft strokes on her cheek stops but the blonde doesn’t move her hand away completely. Lexa can feel Clarke tense up and the brunette finally wills herself to open her eyes and stare at her favorite shade of blue.

A myriad of emotions flash through Clarke’s eyes. Mainly shock but also fear and perhaps love? Lexa can’t be too sure. But she thinks she sees love in there.

“I’m not expecting anything from you. I mean you don’t have to be a part of the baby’s life but I’m keeping th-”

“Lex” Clarke cuts off Lexa’s word vomit and cups her other cheek next. Lexa is frozen in anticipation. Clarke lets go of Lexa’s cheeks and moves to kneel at Lexa’s knees. 

“I will be here.I’m just a little shocked. Okay so ‘a little’ is an understatement. I’m _very_ shocked. I never thought it was possible for me to conceive a child and now here we are with our little miracle baby. Wow this is a lot to take in.” Clarke says while subconsciously rubbing soothing circles into Lexa’s knees.

“Clarke you don’t have to say that.” Lexa says and she means it. She doesn’t want Clarke out of obligation. She wants all of Clarke but not because she feels duty.

Lexa I need you to understand something...Never doubt my devotion to you and this baby for one second. I have loved you since you were a freshman in high school. I never stopped...just like I’ll never stop loving this baby.” Clarke refuses to back down now. It’s now or never.

Lexa gasps at Clarke’s admission of love and covers her mouth, a few stray tears falling. 

“Why are you crying?” Clarke worriedly asks. “Is there something wrong with the baby? Do you feel okay?” Clarke checks her forehead for a fever and Lexa releases a watery laugh.

“No Clarke, me and the baby are fine. I just .. I’m overwhelmed with emotions right now.” 

Clarke gently grabs Lexa’s two hands in her own.

“What are you feeling? Don’t feel pressured to say ‘I love you’ back. I just need you to know that I’ll always love you and I’ll always be here. I’ve always been here.” Clarke smiles at her and Lexa swears the world has suddenly gotten brighter. Octavia was right.. They both were idiots who never communicated but maybe this time will be different. This time they have to be better, not only for themselves but for their child.

“I love you too Clarke. I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to. But for the record, I never want to stop.” Lexa says as she smiles and wipes away the tears. “These fucking hormones” Lexa mumbles under her breath and Clarke leans up and rests their foreheads together.

Clarke wets her lips and looks at Lexa’s eyes which are already focused on the blonde’s lips. Clarke smirks slightly before diving in for a passionate kiss for of an explosion of raw sincerity and fervor.

“We’re having a baby.” Clarke says in an awe laced tone, her smile wider than Lexa has ever seen before.

“We’re having a baby.” Lexa says back, equally happy and at peace with the world. Their little miracle child has brought them back together again. And this time, they’ll be better than ever. Nothing will break them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging on Friends this weekend and decided I might as well write a fic about it. If y'all want I can write another fic with the gang from 'Friends' just let me know. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
